


Voice in Echo

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat, Zhian'tara, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia Dax and Worf talk during Ezri's zhian'tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice in Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> SO. I first conceived of this as a sort of cutscene from a longer fic about Ezri's zhian'tara that I planned out. And then I was supertired and blah blah blah Christmas, so the longer fic didn't get written. I hope that the lack of Ezri isn't too disappointing here, and I'll see if I can't put together a New Year's Resolution for you. ♥

“I dislike seeing you in Doctor Bashir’s body,” Worf informed his wife.  It was a strange display to watch: though the face belonged to Julian Bashir, it was not his at all in this moment.  The way the mouth stretched was all Jadzia; so was the movement of the hands and the turning of the head.  He could nearly see her, but the incorrect shape was like a fence between them.

“Maybe you should close your eyes, Worf.”  Jadzia regarded him thoughtfully.  Her voice, too, was hers-but-not-hers.  The accent, cadence, tone—everything spoke Jadzia but the pitch.

Worf did as she suggested and closed his eyes, sitting back in his chair and waiting.  There was a silence between them, and then he felt a hand tentatively take hold of his own.  The shape of the hand no longer seemed to matter to him, for the way the fingers curled around his was all her.  “ _Jadzia_ ,” he breathed.

“Worf.”  She sat tentatively upon his knee, leaning in to embrace him.  Reminding himself to ignore the new sensation of her chest, he pulled her close.  It was the nature of joined Trill to never be one thing forever; he was only lucky that she could be Jadzia Dax once more for him during his lifetime.  Knowing that made kissing her easier.  “Worf, I’m sorry.”

Jadzia sounded on the verge of tears.  Worf comforted her the best way he knew how, suspecting she would weep nonetheless.  He could feel his own chest growing tight; they’d had so little time together, and now they had an hour.  “I gave you a warrior’s death.  Your true self is in Sto-Vo-Kor now.”

“Thank you.”  She sniffled, still trying to hold back from crying openly, and let her head rest against his shoulder.  It became easier and easier to forget Doctor Bashir's presence and physicality; the knowledge that they might have had this life together, if not for the war, eclipsed any outside presence.  He held Jadzia silently, listening to her breath and wishing she smelled like she had in life, until she spoke again.  "Tell me what happened.  After."

He could deny Jadzia nothing, least of all the story of how the war came to end.


End file.
